tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sturkas Cave-Bear
' '''was a Nord warrior and a Patriarch of Clan Cave-Bear. He was the father of Armstark, Kettil, Gylfing and Farvild. He was a rowdy and grizzled old warrior, with little respect for anyone not of the Cave-Bear blood. He seemed to hold a particular contempt against beastfolk and lycanthropes. Physical appearance Sturkas was described as a long and broad-shouldered man with a slightly bent back, which caused him to appear shorter than he actually was. He had a large, black, bushy beard and an unkempt hair. His eyes were hazel brown. Most people compared his swarthy and rugged appearance to that of a "true cave bear". Biography Sturkas was born in 4E 150 as the firstborn child of Biornas and Ungeld of the Reach. His sister Bjerna was born two years after. His father was never around much to overlook the raising of his children, mostly out of fear that he would hurt them as his own father had done to him. When Biornas eventually stumbled out of the wall of the Ursineburg in an accident, Sturkas was crowned as the Patriarch of the clan, at only three years of age. However it was his mother Ungeld who ruled in his stead until the boy came of age, inofficially rendering her as the first Matriarch the clan had had for centuries. When Sturkas grew up and heard how distant his own father had been he began to feel unappreciated and came to loathe his father, unbeknownst to him that Biornas actually loved his children. In 4E 169 he travelled with his mother and his sister to a tribe of Reachmen to further their alliances and the clan's claim over the Reach. Here he met the sixteen year old Morven of the Reach, a young woman of the Reachmen. The pair spent the night together and nine months later she gave birth to Armstark, the first of Sturkas' four sons. At first Sturkas denied that the child was his, but being the Patriarch of an old and honourable clan, he couldn't see any potential harm done in breeding with the Reachmen, seeing as he was of Reachmen stock himself. Therefore he married Morven shortly afterwards, and during the years of 170, 173 and 175, she gave birth to Kettil, Gylfing and Farvild. Sturkas personality has been compared to that of his grandfather Bjornvalde. He has been described as being overly aggressive and has a tendency to curse and beat up other members of his own clan. However he has also proved to be a loving husband and a caring father, correcting the mistakes of former peers of his kin. In 4E 192 Sturkas had ambitions to once and for all settle the score with the clan's ancient enemy Clan Ghost-Wolf. In the disguise of a truce, he invited Bitvarg the Elder and his family to meet up with him on the tundra surrounding Whiterun. Unbeknownst to the Ghost-Wolf family, Sturkas had bribed nearby bandit tribes to stage an ambush, and almost succeeded in destroying the clan for good in the event known as "the Wolf Trap". This plan however was not encouraged by neither his wife nor his mother, who actually believed that a truce could do the clans some good. Sturkas only took two surviving hostages during the event and that was Hemming and Lilja Ghost-Wolf. He arranged for the imprisonment of Hemming in the prison called the Wolf Pit, but later decided to kill the boy. For over fourteen years Sturkas and his four sons then disappeared and their whereabouts remained unknown until Valkyrie Ghost-Wolf demanded the release of her younger brother from the Wolf Pit, not knowing that her brother had been dead since the events of "the Wolf Trap". In her rage she instructed her subjects to kill every staff member of the Wolf Pit and put it to the torch. This event forced Sturkas out of hiding and he decided to once and for all be rid off the remaining Ghost-Wolf family. He entered a bargain with Valkyrie which consisted of a duel. If he won, he would have ended the Ghost-Wolf bloodline, and if she won she would have her sister back. Valkyrie agreed to the duel and fought him in the Vargine Hall's fighting pit the next day. She won the duel by ramming Frostbite into Sturkas' head, but not before being dealt severe wounds herself. Sturkas was then succeeded by his oldest son Armstark, as Patriarch of the clan. Known Aliases Quotes Quotes by Sturkas }} Quotes about Sturkas Appearances * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:64886 ''Ancient Legends: Molon Labe I] * The Clan Wars - TBA Category:The Clan Wars Canon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nords Category:Warriors Category:Nobility Category:Deceased